This invention relates to coin handling equipment, and particularly to a security compartment for providing secured access to coin containers in a coin handling apparatus such as a coin sorter.
Coin sorters typically deposit the sorted coins into drawers or bags, with at least one drawer or bag assigned for each denomination of coin to be sorted. When coins are deposited into drawers, it is relatively simple to provide locks or other security mechanisms to prevent the unauthorized removal of the drawers. When bags are used, it is typical to provide an enclosure for the entire array of bags with one or more lockable hinged doors to permit access to the bags. The enclosures are typically formed metal housings that may be insulated to provide some sound deadening.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved lockable compartment for denying access to coin bags or other coin containers on a coin sorter or other coin handling machine.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a security compartment of simplified construction that does not use hinged doors for providing access.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a security compartment where major components can be manufactured from molded or formed plastic, such as polyethylene, which provide inherent sound deadening.